


Pressure

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Chris and you have gone publicly with your relationship and everything seems to be going pretty well. That was until Chris is in the middle of taping an interview and the interviewer thinks it’s a great idea to bring you in front of the cameras.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 4





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> It’s unfinished. I got distracted and now I’ve hit a block,I’ll probably go back to this…one day..maybe..

Dating Chris Evans had its downfalls such as he was an away a lot due to filming whatever movie he agreed to, the amount of time he was away due doing a press tour for a movie that he had finished filming. When the two of you were together it was great, neither of you wanted to leave each other’s side. The best part was when he was press tour was close to him and you got to see him interact with the world.

Today was no different, Chris was doing his latest press tour close to him which meant you got to be by his side for a few days. The two of you had been public about your relationship for several months even though you had been dating for almost three years. When you had both agreed on making the relationship public, it had been a difficult one especially since you were not only much younger than him but also because you weren’t famous.

The two of you had been pretty lucky by not having anyone ask Chris about you but today was going to be different.

You sat in the green room with Chris’s assistant while Chris was out in front of the cameras talking to the umpteenth interviewer for the day. You were watching the tv screen listening to what Chris was talking about, hearing him get excited about the film he was promoting.

That’s when things quickly changed; your jaw dropped when you heard what the interviewer had said. You quickly shook your head as you saw the green room door open, you looked up at the camera in your face and awkwardly smiled before waving hello.

“Let’s bring y/n out” you heard the interviewer say.

Before you had a chance to say no, you were being adjusted with a mic pack. You quickly handed your bag to Chris’s assistant. You were freaking out, your heart felt like it was going to jump from your chest, your breathing was getting heavy. You felt your palms getting sweaty. This wasn’t good.

You wanted to be in the shadows, you were a nobody. This wasn’t good.

Be calm you though to yourself be calm you repeated to yourself as you were being lead out to the stage.

You looked over to the seated live audience, your eyes had widened. It was only maybe roughly about fifty people, but you knew once you stepped out in front of the cameras there would be more than fifty people watching.

Was this live? No..this was being taped to air later tonight.

You sat down next to Chris; He went to put his arm around you, but you quickly grabbed a hold of his hand, your eyes meet his. He could tell you didn’t want to do this, he could tell you were internally freaking out. His thumb soothed over the back of your hand trying to reassure you that you’d be okay.

“Hi y/n” the interview smiled.

“Hi” you nervously smiled back. That was a start. What was the interviewer’s name again?

“Tell us, how’d the two of you met” The interviewer asked.

You looked up at Chris “How about you answer that. Chris usually tell the story the best” you looked over to the audience than quickly back at the interviewer, you didn’t want to look over at the audience, you didn’t want to see the camera’s in your face. You could feel your hand getting sweaty holding Chris’s; his thumb still rubbing the top of your hand.

Chris looked at you “Alright,well we meet about four years ago through friends and at first we just touched base as friends than about two and a half years ago we were at the same party and I thought it’d be a great idea to get to know this gorgeous girl a bit more” you blushed when you heard Chris say that “And the rest is history.”

“Two and a half years ago? Wow? So, you only came forward three months ago. What was the reason behind that?” The interviewer asked.

Chris looked at you thinking you’d answer. You looked at Chris; you wanted to shake your head but thought against it “We just thought it was time. Actually y/n put up a photo online and next thing you know we outed ourselves”

The photo that Chris was talking about appeared behind the interviewer; it was a photo of you and Chris with dodger; his dog, cuddled up on the lounge. You had captioned it When babe comes home.

You could tell it was cute when you heard the audience’s aww. Chris smiled; It was purely accidental that you had shared the photo, you didn’t mean to share it but after the excitement of being away from Chris for several months, it got the better of you. Since than you had shared only one other photo of Chris on your public page while Chris had shared two videos of you playing with Dodger.

“There’s an age difference between the two of you isn’t there? How are you coping with that?” The interviewer asked.

You looked at the interviewer. You were surprised it had taken this long for the question to come up “Yeah,there is.”

“How big is the gap?” The interviewer asked.

“14 years” Chris admitted as he looked at you.

“Wow” the audience gasped.

“At the moment, we’ve been dealing with it. Like Chris mentioned, we’ve known each other for a few years and at first it was the one thing that was putting me off from saying yes to this guy but we’re both adults and we’re on the same wave length when it comes to our relationship” you admitted.

The interviewer nodded; Chris smiled at your response. He was quite proud of what you had said. It was true, when Chris first asked you out you had said no to him, but he kept asking. Then he spun the question around and asked if everyone wanted to hang together because everyone had said yes, you thought it was only fair to join in the fun. That’s when you realised that there as more to Chris and having the age difference was a bad excuse to stopping you from getting to know Chris Evans.

“What’s it like dating Chris Evans?” the interviewer asked.

Chris was quite curious to hear how you’d responded to that. “Well we’re do I begin?” you let go of his hand and folded your arms across your chest pretending that it was a bad thing to be dating Chris before laughing a little “Honestly, it’s like any other relationship. Only difference is we spend more time apart than together but when we’re together it’s like the world doesn’t matter.”

Chris placed his arm around your shoulders.

= = =

The next day,

You were laying in bed next to Chris. You were still getting over the fact that you were interviewed about your relationship with Chris Evans. If people didn’t know who you were before, they knew now. That thought terrified you, you felt Chris’s lips on your cheek “Morning” he mumbled.

You titled your head to look at him “Morning” you said as you felt dodger jump on the bed

“And morning to you” Chris sat up slightly as he interacted with his dog.

\- - 

You turned on the tv before entering the kitchen; the news filled the silence as Chris came into the room.

“She’s got to be kidding herself, right? 14 years age difference and probably thinks that she can ride his tails to fame”

That sentence caught your ear; you walked out of the kitchen as Chris walked into the kitchen, you stopped in front of the tv.

“But are we sure, she’s using him to make a name for herself?”

“wouldn’t surprise me if she is”

The interview of you and Chris appeared on the tv screen as the new readers spoke.

She needs a wake-up call.

You looked over to Chris where he was leaning against the wall “Don’t listen to them, babe.” Chris walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you.

“But how dare they say I’m using you” You stepped back from him “I’m not. Call me crazy but that actually stings, I know I’ve made it clear to you that I don’t want what you have. Sure, we’re dating but ……” you trailed off.

The amount of times the two of you had had this discussion. The amount of times you said you didn’t want his fame, you were more than happy to stay in the shadows. Once the relationship went public, you had people say time and time again that your using Chris Evans. You could deal with people calling out the age difference but to claim you were using him that was another thing.


End file.
